1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fixing mechanisms and, particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a battery cover to a sleeve, and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless devices, such as wireless keyboards and wireless mice, often include a battery to provide power and a sleeve to receive the battery. For insertion or removal of the battery, a detachable battery cover is often utilized.
A typical fixing mechanism for fixing a battery cover to a sleeve includes a latching member, a battery cover, a receiving groove defined in the battery cover and a latching slot defined in an inner surface of the sleeve. The latching member is received in the receiving groove and has an elastic head exposed out of the battery cover. When the battery cover is received in the sleeve, the elastic head elastically deforms, and the latching member is engaged into the latching slot, so as to fix the battery in the sleeve tightly.
The latching member is often adhered to the battery cover by glue, and may be abraded after frequent use. This may cause the battery to loosen in the sleeve due to slack between the latching member and the latching slot. If the latching member is broken, replacement of the entire battery cover is required. This increases costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.